Maybe it wont be so bad
by Sweetiegirl98
Summary: Ashley Thompson is moving with her family to Scotland. She is this girly girl that loves to take pictures and be with her friends. She is a bitch when she has to be and she can be a sweetheart when she wants. No one tells her what to do and she wont back down from a challenge. She has a past that you would never guess. She has no idea whats to come...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ashley Thompson and I'm moving to Scotland with my family. I'm so angry at them forever taking me away from my friends. It's so unfair. I truly hate my parents for this, it's just awful of them. I'm sitting in the car and listening to my music, ignoring my mom, dad, and Tony. Out of them all my brother is the worst. He's obsessed with vampires and "the walkers of the dark." It's so annoying, he wakes up with all these nightmares because of his obsession. I feel the car stop and I quickly open the door, grabbing my purse and bags. I get out of the car and slam the door shut with my heeled shoe. I looked up at the castle that I will be living in.

"Are we seriously going to be living here, in this huge castle?!" I said, looking back at my dad.

"Yeah, gorgeous isn't it?" My dad said, walking to the door and taking out keys, unlocking it.

I quickly walked around him and went to the stairs. I walked up them, leaving my heavier bags down there for my dad to get. I walked as fast as I could in my heels and started searching for the biggest room. The first room I went into was on the left and it was a small room with no bathroom. I quickly closed the door and moved on. I went to the door on the right. I opened it and I saw that it was a little bigger but still had no bathroom. I gave up and I just went to the last door at the end of the hall on the right. I prayed that it was what I wanted and I opened the door. What I saw….amazed me. It was a huge room with a bathroom, it even had a walk in closet with it. I walked around checking everything and I opened the window with the balcony. I quickly screamed down to my family that I found my room and it was mine. I went downstairs and I grabbed my purse and my smaller bags. I went back up the stairs straight to my room. I started setting up my closet and bathroom first. I set up all my shoes in my closet and then I set up my makeup and hair stuff. My dada brought my stuff up to my room, and set it near my bed.

"So….what do you think? Are you going to give this place a try?" My dad asked, giving me a hopeful look. I pondered over it for a second or so.

"I will give it a try. I don't like it now but I'll try to give it a go." I said, grabbing my zebra suitcases. I looked at him and he left my room. I quickly set up my bed and put my pillows on it. I then went and put all of my clothes away. When I was done I went to the bathroom and changed into sweat pants and a sweat shirt with my hair in a bun. I quickly got into bed and turned the lights off. I laid down and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 clothes

Hey! i just thought it would be cool if you guys could see Ashleys outfits so anytime there is a new chapter the new outfits will be posted so heres the web site. MWAH!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my mother shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, it was 5:40 in the morning. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep again. My mom opened the curtains and pulled the covers off of me.

"Get up, you have to go to school. It's your first day." She said, smiling down at me. I sat up and rolled my eyes, she's so annoying. She left the room and closed the door. I got up from my bed and went to my closet. I picked out my outfit for school and laid it on my bed. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I did my hair into perfect curls and started my makeup. I then got changed and grabbed all of my school stuff. I headed downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I sat down at the table and ate quickly then went down the road to school. "_Here I come bitches, better watch out."_ I thought to myself, smirking. I entered the school and was starred at. I paused, breathed and held my head up high, knowing everyone was staring at me as if I was a piece of meat. I went to my first class and sat down in the back. I was drawing in my notebook when a girl came up to me.

"You're in my seat, move, now." She said, looking at me in disgust. I raised an eyebrow at her and quickly thought for a moment.

"Oh I get it, so this is your seat huh?" She nodded her head and made a get up motion with her hand. "Well move along cause this is my seat now, point, blank, bye now." I said, waving goodbye to her. Her face got red in anger and she quickly walked away. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned my body to face the mystery person.

"Hey I'm Ryan, you're the new girl, right?" asked this guy. He had black hair and his lip pierced. He looked as if he was a grade older than me. He looked like he was a junior.

"Yeah I'm Ashley, nice to meet you." I said, smiling at him. He seemed like a really cool guy. He had the total bad boy look and I was so into it. The teacher walked in and I turned around.

-Time Skip –

I walked home after school and went straight to my room. I opened the door of my balcony and pulled a chair over to it. I sat in front of the balcony doing my homework for 2 hours when my mom walked into the room. She was wearing a sparkly black designer dress. She was putting in her earing and she came up to me.

"Your father and I got invited to Lord McAshton's company party. I want Tony in bed by eight and you in bed by 11. We won't be gone late, behave." She said, kissing the top of my head and walked out of my room, closing the door. I went to my bed and sat on it, going on my computer.

-2 Hours Later-

I was lying in bed, watching TV when I heard a loud bang coming from my brother's room. I rolled my eyes and got up, going to check on him. I walked to his room and opened the door and what I saw shocked me. There was a boy lying on the floor, on his back. I ran over to Tony as the boy looked up at me, his eyes blood red. Tony went up to the boy despite me telling him not to. When he reached the young boy he stood still.

"I'm so weak." Said the strange boy, cringing on the ground.

"Do you need help?" My brother asked, looking at him.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" The boy asked my brother, staring at me though.

"I know you, I saw you in my dreams." My brother said, ignoring the boys' question.

"Must have been a nightmare." He replied, smirking. My brother nodded his head." I must leave." He said, moving to get up.

"But you can barely even walk." Tony said, helping him up.

"Who needs to walk, when you can fly?!" The boy said, pushing my brother away and running towards the balcony. He got to it and jumped from it. He actually was floating, flailing his arms. He started screaming and he fell to the ground below him.

****** Hey everyone! I really would like some reviews or else I'm going to end up deleting this story. I feel like no one likes it so if I don't get any reviews I'm probably going to delete this story. Thanks everyone. ******


	4. Chapter 4

My brother and I glanced at each other and ran to the balcony. We both looked down at the boy and I bolted. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the front door and ran to the boy. I didn't notice tony was right behind him.

"Are you ok?" I asked the boy, kneeling next to him. I was staring at his eyes, _Why were they a deep red color?_

"Rookery!" The boy said, shielding his face as a truck with lights flashing and beeping drove by. Once he passed the boy grabbed me by the wrist." Do you…do you know where I can get a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk I can get you one." Said Tony

"No not milk…a cow." The boy told me brother, glancing at me," Hurry, please" I thought for a moment and told tony to get something to carry him in. he ran and a few minutes later he came back with a red wagon. The boy got in and I got to the front of it, grabbing the handle. I pulled him all the way to the milk barn down the road. When we got there I stopped and tony and I helped the boy get out of the wagon. He sniffed the air and immediately perked up. He pushed open the doors and walked to a random cow. I went and sat on a barrel of hay, watching him. He seemed to be doing something with his hands and then he leaned forward and bit the cow. For the next few minutes all that was heard was a slushing sound and sucking. It was really gross. I looked to my right and I didn't see Tony. I started calling his name, the boy right next to me now. H grabbed my hand and took off. I felt I was being lifted in the air and I closed my eyes. I heard "Tony!" and a horn beep. By the time I opened my eyes I glanced down and saw the ground far away, we were up in the air.

"Wow!" said Tony, shocked. The boy smiled.

"Are you okay?" The young boy asked, looking from Tony to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and thanks dude! That truck was going to splatter me." Tony answered him, smiling.

"You keep calling me dude, my name is Rudolph" Rudolph told Tony. I spaced out and stopped paying attention. I was looking at my nails when I felt the blimp start moving. I quickly looked up to see my brother and Rudolph jumping up and down. Tony grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. Rudolph grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up. Tony grabbed my hand and started jumping making me jump along with them.

"I think we should get home." I said, looking at Tony." Mom and dad will be back soon.

"How are we going to get down from here?" said Tony.

"I flew you up here, I can fly you home." He said, grabbing Tony's hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I was very shocked by that, he looks like he's 10 years old. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was happening. I only opened them when I felt ground on my feet. I looked around and saw that I was on my balcony. I thanked Rudolph and told Tony to go to bed. I looked at my pajamas and they were full of hay and dirt. I changed my pajamas and got into bed. I shut off the light and pulled the covers over my body completely. I fell asleep dreaming of a strange boy.

-Dream-

I was on a cliff, looking over the edge. I was watching the waves crash against the shore, feeling the freezing air on my body. It was sharp, like pieces of glass against my skin. Two arms wrapped around my body, pulling me against the person. I was turned to face them and a finger was under my chin, making me look at the stranger. It was a boy, a very strange looking boy. His eyes were blood red, he was grinning. He leaned down and he was about to kiss my lips when shouting started. It was everywhere, from people I didn't recognize. He quickly grabbed my hand and started running away. We were running through a forest, footsteps behind us. We got to the edge of the forest and he stopped, looked in my eyes for a moment and kissed me passionately. It lasted for a few seconds then he pushed me away. He pushed me towards a road, he pointed to go down it. I could feel my heart breaking as he turned around, arms wide open. He was sacrificing himself for me….I looked at him one last time, whispered goodbye, and ran. I got to the end of the road when I heard his shout behind me. I fell to the ground; it was like I couldn't move. The next thing I know is a man with a beard and a crazy look in his eyes, holding a stake high in the air. He quickly shouted and drove the stake down towards my body.

-End of Dream-

I woke up in with a start. I was covered in sweat, remember the nightmare. I kept picturing the boys face, he was…so dangerous and handsome looking. I looked around my room before I laid back down and closed my eyes, praying not to have another nightmare. Soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
